1. Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic light-emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is self-emissive, and unlike a liquid crystal display device, the organic light-emitting display device does not require a separate light source, thereby having a reduced thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display device has beneficial characteristics including low power consumption, high brightness, a quick response time, or the like.
In general, the organic light-emitting display device includes gate lines that are disposed on a substrate and that extend in one direction, data lines that extend and cross the gate lines, a pixel circuit that is connected (or coupled) to each of the gate lines and each of the data lines, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that is connected (or coupled) to the pixel circuit. Recently, when a high resolution display is required, it may be necessary to increase an aperture ratio of pixels.
While high resolution pixels for the high resolution display may be required, openings of a pixel definition layer for ensuring a life span of pixels are approaching a limit due to a design constraint (or rule) of a metal wiring in the pixel and a gap between the pixel definition layers, that is, the restriction of a margin for deposition using a fine metal mask (FMM).